Open Wide and Say Aaagh!
|prodcode=84A |episode=4 |writer=Butch Hartman |storyboard=Wincat Alcala |director=Gary Conrad |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=6 |airdate= |headgag=Crossbones |previous=Hairicane |next=Odd Pirates |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-7/id542707402 |dvd= Season 6, Vol. 1}} Open Wide and Say Aaagh! is the fourth episode of Season 6. Plot Timmy needs his tonsils removed, and has to spend time at the hospital with Vicky as his nurse. Will he escape from Vicky and find Cosmo and Wanda before it's too late? Synopsis It was 6:00 in the morning. Wanda, Cosmo and Poof greets Timmy a good morning. Timmy was also going to do the same, however, he can't because his throat hurts. Soon after, Wanda claims that she wants to move Poof into a sterile environment, because she shouldn't expose Poof from the "illness". Soon after, she calls Mama Cosma to babysit Poof. Cosmo says to Timmy that he doesn't have to worry because he has to stay home from school, but Timmy is freaked out because if she finds out he has a sore throat, she will take him to the hospital. Even though he has an illness, he has to "suck it up" and decides to go to school instead. But in the school, Timmy is, bullied by Francis and forcibly recited by Mr. Crocker about the history of Beef Turkey. While Timmy is reciting the history, he soon feels the pain because of his sore throat. which was soon found out by the former, and he tries his ""F" blaster" to the latter. Next, he is transported to the stage, where Timmy is sung with the school musical until the sore throat cracks out. As a result, Mr. Bickles uses his retractor to Timmy, where the latter is transported to a hospital. Afterwards, a nurse checks Timmy's sore throat. But soon, she decides to call Timmy's parents and convinces Timmy that he "needs to have his tonsils ripped out painfully", laughing evilly. Now, he is then brought to the hospital. But he doesn't want to have his tonsils out. Mrs. Turner claims that it will be fun and he'll eat all the ice cream he'll want. But Timmy does not trust her and decides to wish to Cosmo and Wanda to cure his tonsils in a harmless way. But just before they can grant his wish, Vicky enters the room. Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as doctors, try to claim that there are already doctors on the room, but Vicky claims that they are not needed on the room. Soon after, Vicky tells Timmy that he's getting "twerp-ectomy"--where they not only they remove his tonsils, but also literally kill him! Soon, Dr. Snipowitz pops over, and they all go to the "operating room". Both Wanda and Cosmo are worried about Timmy and decide to help him, but they have been used by a doctor that can't cure her patient. Cosmo soon "heals" the patient with a "laser surgery" that can be described by the patient as "cured". Soon, many doctors have been notified about the "miracle", and decides to use him. Meanwhile, in Timmy's part, he is transferred to her "twerp-ectomy", but he is able to release himself using the remote. Afterwards, he transforms the bed into a robot and aims it at Vicky. Unfortunately for Timmy, Vicky alarms all the nurses that her "patient" has run away scheduled for twerp-ectomy. Soon after, the nurses line up to Timmy, but he manages to escape. He tries to find Cosmo and Wanda, but he enters into the room of giant chainsaws, scorpions, and where his parents are in. Because of the booboo, he starts his spasm until he bumps into a wheelchair and soon tries to find Cosmo and Wanda. Meanwhile, Cosmo has many laser surgery schedules. Soon, they enter in a room, where he is applauded by many doctors and forces him to cure his patients using laser surgery. Unfortunately, Timmy was surrounded by Vicky and the nurses, and goes to the laser surgery room. Although she corners Timmy, she creates a burned circle, which causes the floor to fall and transports her to the twerp-ectomy, where she receives her surgery. Afterwards, Timmy proceeds to the room where Cosmo and Wanda is. He decides to wish what he has said earlier, and he grants his wish, curing his tonsilitis. The doctors all applauded to them, until they realized that they all possibly be put out of business, ending up angrily chasing Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. The episode ends with Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy chased by the doctors, while Mr. Turner's "gall bladder surgery" is finished. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof (does not speak) / Nurse #1 *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom / Woman *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Igor *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Dr. Snipowitz / Sick Guy *Jim Ward as Mr. Bickles / Doctor #3 / Bald Doctor *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / School Nurse / Doctor #2 *Faith Abrahams as Francis *Jane Carr as Mama Cosma External links * *Open Wide and Say Aaagh! clip at Nick.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 6